


Во всем виноваты зайчики, или то, что на букву "Л"

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:повседневность, романтика, hurt/comfort, первый разРейтинг:NC-17Предупреждения:нецензурная лексика, нехронологическое повествованиеКраткое содержание:Джей-Джею девятнадцать, и он пока только мечтает по-настоящему влюбиться. Ну, знаете: пуф! — и все. И сразу звезды перед глазами, шум в ушах, горшки с фальшивым золотом под концами радуги, кучки ароматного навоза от пробегающих мимо няшных пони - все как в замедленной съемке. И феи. Обязательно феи. Хотя бы одна.





	Во всем виноваты зайчики, или то, что на букву "Л"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В переписке курсивом — сообщения Джей-Джея, жирным шрифтом — любого другого собеседника  
> 2\. Есть специальные агентства, занимающиеся срочным оформлением визы и прочих документов для перелета. Срок — сутки, и вы счастливый и порядком обедневший владелец заветного.  
> 3\. Все прививки животного с родословной контролируются специальными конторами (в феврале вы должны отчитаться за все сделанные), ибо постановка на учет, чистота породы и уход за ней, бла-бла. Даже если кот Юры породистый, но без этой родословной, Плисецкий как ответственный хозяин сам озаботится тем, чтобы его животина была привита. Ну, или кого-нибудь попросит  
> 4\. Чипируют животных не только для перелетов. Некоторые чипируют взрослых животных, чтобы легко найти, если те вдруг загуляют  
> 5\. Вет.паспорт заботливый хозяин уже имеет  
> 6\. Справка о состоянии здоровья (форма N1), которая в пункте вет.контроля аэропорта меняется на сертификат (лучше часов за 6 до посадки), оформляется при обычном посещении ветеринара, как и отметка об отсутствии глистов и прочих паразитов в паспорте животного. Разве что справка действительна по новым правилам только пять дней  
> 7\. Не все страны садят животное на карантин после перелета. Канада ограничивается карантином для диких (8 дней), домашние (а бирман домашний все-таки) на карантин не ставятся.  
> 8\. Кота можно перевозить в салоне (в ногах или под сидением спереди), если он в переноске определенной длины и сам весит не более 8кг. Как правило, вес взрослого бирмана — 5-6кг. Это самцы. Самки заметно миниатюрнее  
> 9\. На таможне (в России и Канаде, по крайней мере) не имеют права требовать вколоть коту транквилизатор перед перелетом, чтобы не ерепенился — его не все переносят. Могут только рекомендовать дать успокоительное (то есть можно отказаться), но о том, какое именно, нужно консультироваться с ветеринаром.  
> 10\. Для международного перелета еще нужен аппостилированный пакет документов. То есть перевод на официальный язык принимающей стороны плюс заверение такого пакета. Есть специальные агентства, занимающиеся и этим. На срочный перевод дается от трех часов, и в услугу уже входит проставление печатей на официальные бланки и заверение у нотариуса.

Джей-Джею едва исполнилось девятнадцать. Тот самый возраст, в котором, как говорят, каждый пишет стихи, где про обилие того самого, начинающегося на букву «Л». Только Жан никогда и ничего никому не писал. Это не значит, будто он считает, что не королевское это дело. Просто ему девятнадцать, и он пока только мечтает по-настоящему влюбиться. Не в Изабеллу, у которой океан фанатского обожания и с которой все слишком на мази, не в любую другую фанатку — что-то ему подсказывает, что все будет чересчур так же гладко и ненатурально, манерно до ванильной сказки. Просто… влюбиться. Ну, знаете: пуф! — и все. И сразу звезды перед глазами, шум в ушах, горшки с фальшивым золотом под концами радуги, кучки ароматного навоза от пробегающих мимо няшных пони — все как в замедленной съемке. И феи. Обязательно феи. Хотя бы одна. 

Жану кажется, что он все время что-то упускает. Вроде как и смотрит по сторонам, но вот оно где-то, проскальзывает, мимо, мимо, за углом стоит. В начале проката Гран-при разрозненные, много раз уже замеченные по отдельности детали, наконец, складываются в единую картину, и Жан, забывая поставить вторую ногу на лед, почти теряет рассудок. Должно быть, все дело в «зайчиках», бликах от софитов, запутавшихся в пшеничных волосах, и крошечных взрывных искрах на дне зеленой радужки. Бескрылая фея, что держит внутри себя тысячу бесенят, рассекает белую гладь с преступной легкостью, и Жан, некрасиво раскрыв рот, падает совсем не по-королевски. Да и фея, проплывая мимо, хрюкает от смеха совсем не по-фейному. Зато одаривает надменным взглядом, взрезав лед в дюйме от ладони, и изящно роняет непонятное «еблан». Джей-Джей растирает попавшую на пальцы ледовую пыль и задумчиво смотрит вслед. Допросился. 

Жан не отлипает от него — сначала по-тихому, подписавшись везде, где только можно, потом и вовсе прохода не дает. Комбо из ангельской внешности, упрямого взгляда и агрессивной надменности вызывают оторопь пополам с восхищением. Зыркнул гневно — боги, какой взгляд! Нахамил в ответ — черт, как горяч! Джей-Джей думает, что это, наверное, и есть та, ну, эта, которая на «Л», по крайней мере, пуф и блестки где-то в голове были. Еще бы подпускал Юрий к себе хоть иногда. Улыбнулся бы раз — он что, облезет? Чего ему не хватает? Джей-Джей уже и розы присылал на Кубке Ростелекома — помнится, расхристанный веник потом валялся на тротуаре, старушки почему-то крестились и скорбно качали головами, проходя мимо. Были и светящиеся ушки — Мила задорно щеголяла в них, подмигивая ему. Леопардовый шарф неожиданно обнаружился у Кацуки, хотя Жан принимает на свой счет, а не на счет яркого принта, рассказ о том, как Юра отдавал, а из рук выпускать не хотел. 

Радоваться, в общем-то, нечему, конечно: Плисецкий только злится, орет и исправно избавляется от посылок. Однажды, правда, Жан раскис совсем: тот, кто у него на букву «Л», подошел и без крика, одним шипением сказал, что ничего ему от мудака — _прости, не понял, кого?_ — Джей-Джея не надо, и пусть он, этот мудак — _да что за слово такое?!_ — Джей-Джей, в жопу себе засунет свои розы и вообще отсосет сам у себя. «Странное предложение», — оторопело подумал Жан, глядя в нервно распрямленную спину. А потом еще подумал, что такой гибкостью не обладает, зато вот Юрий — вполне. Смотрел Жан такую порнуху, как-то случайно нарвался, переходя по ссылкам. Раз так пятнадцать, не больше. Картинки сами полезли в голову, Джей-Джей сиганул от них в «Раффлз», наплевав на крики отца, оханье матери и режим, а после долго извинялся перед Изабеллой. Не за загул — за то, что унизил ее публично, выложив фотки в профиле. Хотя зачем извинялся — сам не понял: Изабелла начинается не на «Л», Янг тоже. Она вообще вся не на «Л». Она слишком сладкая, хорошая очень — если бы людей любили за это. Снова захотелось в Сингапур: в «Раффлз» было весело и пьяно. И совершенно ни о чем не думалось.

Он не опускает руки, но за три с лишним года никаких подвижек, кроме ядовитых комментариев под некоторыми его постами и пополненного словарного запаса от редких — не очень, на самом деле, просто хотелось бы чаще — встреч. Джей-Джей уже выучил, что значит «мудак» и «еблан» и почти смирился с тем, что Юра, кажется, искренне считает его таковым. Но Плисецкий не виноват, в общем-то. Просто едва-едва девятнадцать теперь ему, и у него умер дед. Жан и узнает-то случайно — в Майами ему встретился Крис, которому разболтал чересчур общительный Пхичит, которому осторожно сообщил перепуганный Кацуки, который понятно, откуда узнал. Жан чувствует себя принцем из сказки, бегущим спасать свою принцессу, только карета не очень удобная, в ней шумно и пахнет отвратительно, когда сосед, притомившись сидеть, принимается вытаскивать ноги из туфель — давненько Джей-Джей не летал в экономе, зато ухватил буквально последнее свободное место. 

Нужный адрес он тоже выясняет через Кацуки. Дверь квартиры открыта, кругом толпа людей, и он чувствует себя ужасно неуместным и тупым в своей не царской футболке, сразу двух толстовках нараспашку и потертых дизайнерских джинсах с подвеской «JJ» на длинной цепочке. Выперся с тусовки, еще не хватает красных обкуренных век — и вообще будет шик, правы будут перешептывающиеся бабульки в углу. Да, слово «наркоман» и его исконное пенсионно-русское применение он тоже выучил. Юра обнаруживается совсем в стороне, дальше всех от кучек людей — с опухшими, пересушенными губами и бескровным, восковым лицом, он гладит подошедшего кота, называя его облезлой варежкой. Жан стоит в паре метров и на поднявшийся на него недоуменный стальной взгляд чуть машет рукой и показывает букет пышных гвоздик — позорище, писал Поповичу, чтобы проконсультироваться, но зато раскошелился и привез свежие, спецдоставка. Попович, кстати, тоже здесь, грустный, — у него вообще бывает иначе? — перешептывающийся с Яковом посреди самой большой комнаты. Жану все равно, о чем. Когда он снова смотрит на Юру, тот уже отвернулся. Кот участливо трется об узкие ладони, и Юра зарывается в его шерсть пальцами со словами «ну, что, падла мохнатая?» Джей-Джей уже запутался в кличках. Он кладет цветы на комод в прихожей и неловко ретируется во двор. 

На самом деле, что такое «действительно неловко» ему выпадает — о, ну прямо сектор «приз», спасибо, я отказываюсь — узнать совсем скоро. На улицу выносят две табуретки и ставят на них малиново-бордовый гроб. Джей-Джей трясется от холода, переминается с пятки на носок и невпопад думает, что уж теперь-то улица хоть с каким-то ярким акцентом. Лучше бы его не было, конечно. А еще лучше, если бы тут не было самого Джей-Джея — на кой он приперся-то? Даже посочувствовать не может нормально, урод, все ему не о том. Он оглядывается на людей, вжимает голову в плечи и думает: «Черт, как стыдно!» Иррациональный, ничем не подкрепленный стыд ему чувствовать доводилось, но нравиться он ему больше не стал. «Быстрее бы это все закончилось, холодина какая, муть серая, как они тут живут?» — повторяет себе Жан, притоптывая на месте, а потом оборачивается почти кругом, и сердце бойко ухает куда-то к пяткам: Юра плачет. Беззвучно льет слезы, вздрагивая и неловко отворачиваясь от редких взглядов. Джей-Джей очень хотел бы его спрятать, хотел бы пересечь толпу и накинуть ему на голову капюшон, обнять, скрыв своей спиной — но все это может сделать и Отабек, будь он неладен. Алтын подходит и говорит что-то Юре. Тот горбится еще сильнее, опускает плечи ниже и кивает, раз, другой, а потом, пошатнувшись, приваливается лбом к его груди, да так и остается. Отабек неловко кладет руку ему на затылок, успокаивающе перебирает пальцами и говорит опять. Джей-Джей делает шаг назад, потом еще один, еще и еще, пока не оказывается за пределами двора, и не помнит, как добирается до парка. Его колотит, и внутри холодно и слякотно, совсем как на улице: с его катастрофически большой «Л» ничего не случится, Юре есть, на кого опереться. Жан пока что может опереться только на холодную кованую лавку.

Голуби снуют за какой-то крупой, с сухим шелестом растекающейся по брусчатке, а Джей-Джей смотрит на розовощекого мальчугана, разбрасывающего ее, снова на крупу, и ему кажется, что даже она глумливо рассыпается побитыми сердцами. Перед глазами Москва дробится серым, язык пощипывает ментолом. Джей-Джей сглатывает его горечь и сухо морщится: и вот об этом он так мечтал? О том, в чем столько ревности, гнева, обиды и тоски? Спасибо, не надо, заберите обратно. Верните манерную сказку — там легко и птички поют. Где там птичка Изабелла? Изабелла, которая делала испуганное личико и прижималась покрепче, прося защитить от разъяренного русского кота. Изабелла, которая, сверкая глазами, наматывала непослушную прядь на изящный пальчик на манер кольца и хвасталась в трубку о настоящем, золотом и тонком. «Послушай, Джей-Джей» в полутемной комнате и «давай повременим с этим» под сдержанный выдох. «Я долго жду этой свадьбы» во взгляде — вот она где. У них, наверное, перерыв или что-то вроде. Джей-Джей, наверное, единственный все еще пытается так думать. Теперь никакой фальшивой ванили и ноль взаимности его настоящей на «Л». Домечтался. Дерьмо. Надо было сидеть в своем Монреале и не желать никаких фей с понями и золотом. 

Джей-Джей сидит в своем Монреале, когда — через пару месяцев примерно — телефон оживает. Контакт в мессенджере не определяется, и Жан сказал бы «незнакомый», но только он каждую букву в нем знает и деревянно скребет щеку — потому что знать, конечно, не должен. Насквозь потное полотенце летит на лавку, а щека, наверное, была бы уже давно разодрана до бурых полос, если бы сообщение на заглючившем смарте открывалось еще немного дольше. 

« **Отабек сказал, что неплохо было бы поблагодарить тебя за участие** »

« **Это Плисецкий** »

Сразу четыре вопроса. Сразу. Нет — претензии. Раз: «Плисецкий» — как официально-небрежно, типа взрослый, ну да. Два: «Отабек сказал» — ты смотри, а сам вроде как и не сунулся бы, заставили. Три: «участие» — какое, к чертям, если даже словом на похоронах не перебросились? Ну, и четыре: какого хера, вместо того, чтобы радоваться хоть какой-то весточке от Юры, он бесится и холодеет весь?! Джей-Джей через раз вдыхает вонь своего одеколона и с завидным рвением бросается отвечать.

« _Круто_ »

« _Отабек больше ничего не сказал?_ » 

« _Например, чтобы ты мне почаще писал_ »

« **Че?** »

« _Или сходил со мной куда-нибудь в качестве благодарности_ »

« **Охуел?!** »

Разумеется. В край. И продолжать ему не зазорно. Нет у него кнопки «Джей-Джей, хорош!», тормоза и вовсе неисправны.

« _Или общался побольше со мной и поменьше — с ним_ »

« _М, конфетка?_ »

« **С хуя ли вообще?!** »

« **Да иди ты в жопу!** »

« _Конечно_ »

Жан сухо сглатывает и, отключив телефон, отпихивает его подальше. Его совершенно не интересует, что там Юра может ему ответить. И в знак этого он вообще телефон больше не включит. До конца недели. Именно потому что его совершенно не интересует, что там и как, да. Когда ближе к ночи он включает девайс снова, не высвечивается ни одного нового сообщения, кроме того, что пользователь Pirozhok недрогнувшей рукой его заблокировал. «Ну и хрен с ним», — горько думает Жан. «Ну и хрен с тобой», — ехидно подмечает паскудный внутренний голос. 

В выходные в ушах голоса-звонки-суета, перед глазами сплошное мельтешение и дежурные улыбки, а еще «счастливого полета» и «ваша минеральная вода, пожалуйста». Во рту снова ментолово и раздражающе свежо, но ментолом от него пахнет почти все время, и кто бы знал, что всякие освежители дыхания Жан-Жак берет только когда волнуется. Почти все время. По прилету на выходе из терминала в кармане только сотовый и всего одна пластинка жвачки, в другом — только билет, потому что не хрен с ним, ни разу, не-а. Алма-Ата — город красивый, только к приезду Джей-Джея будто готовился и зарядил дождем, занавесился тучами, отвернулся гордо и набычился, — видимо, чтобы во всех городах, кроме Монреаля, Жан разочаровался окончательно и больше не совался. Тут он непонятно, что вообще забыл, тут нет его на «Л». Тут есть хороший клуб, который любит Отабек и который любит Отабека, особенно когда тот качает, опустив взгляд к пульту. Если что и качает здесь Джей-Джея, это алкоголь и тяжесть бутылки — оставьте всю — в руке. Нет, правда, она какая-то сильно тяжелая, так и тянет к полу. Побеждает — Жан не выдерживает и разжимает руку, куда-то в сторону сцены. Охрана любезно вытаскивает его на улицу. 

Кирпичная кладка под ладонью скользкая до тошноты, хотя тошнит, конечно, не поэтому — все равно мерзко. Жан выдыхает и опирается о стену спиной, съезжает по ней немного и попадает туфлей в лужу. Мельтешит и вьется лунный серп. «Как по яйцам», — цокает Джей-Джей мысленно: перфекционист в нем иногда имеет место быть. Мельтешить начинает в голове, под веками не ровный свет фонаря, а неровные всполохи танцпола, чьи-то неоновые ногти, короткие прически и ультрамариновый макияж. Бледные лица, текила, смеющиеся карие глаза и темные вьющиеся волосы, пирсинг в уголке рта и штанга в языке — о, ее прелесть Жан успел по достоинству оценить. Он не смахивал на Плисецкого, ни единой чертой, ни единым взглядом — но именно о Юре вспоминал Джей-Джей, черт, так невовремя. Вспоминал — и видел, насколько парень под ним не похож, насколько иной и, боги, насколько все не то. Жана передергивает от отвращения. «Господи», — думает он и отворачивается к кирпичам, пока не вывернуло.

Господь не явился, по крайней мере, Джей-Джей уверен, что Отабек не с Олимпа, не из-за облаков и вообще земнее некуда. Жан щерится ему так, что щеки сводит, а потом его сгибает пополам, и под ладонью, судорожно сжавшейся, неожиданно оказывается чужой локоть. Он блюет Беку на берцы, и ему почти жалко. Выпитого, потраченных денег, неудавшегося вечера, парня с оленьими глазами и штангой — не шипящего над ухом Отабека. «Так тебе и надо», — злорадно думает Жан, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и его выворачивает еще раз. Отабек снова шипит — и тащит его к стоянке. 

— Проспись, — цедит он сквозь зубы, швырнув Джей-Джея на кровать в гостинице неподалеку.

Сам скидывает футболку и садится в единственное кресло, жестко растирает лицо. Жан на животе спать не привык, но не переворачивается, следит взглядом за Отабеком. Тот поджимает губы и глядит презрительно-недовольно, и становится совсем уж неуютно: на королей редко смотрят взглядом «я ожидал от тебя большего». А когда смотрят, то, должно быть, устраивают переворот и топят в ближайшей бадье. Ванная наверняка куда сподручнее бадьи, но Отабек милостиво не наполняет ее водой и не тащит Джей-Джея туда. «Нормальный мужик, — заторможенно думает Леруа, из последних сил борясь с топящей желчной завистью. — Но все равно говнюк». Провалено... Маленькая стрелка настенных часов вот-вот подползет к пяти.

Полдень встречает Джей-Джея похмельем, смутным чувством вины и задерживающимся рейсом. Отабек даже кофе из автомата с утра принес, кинул в сложенные ладони странный белый _аспирин_ и подвез его до аэропорта, а теперь стоит над душой, засунув руки в карманы. Не понять, как смотрит — спрятался за темными очками. Жана распластало по жесткому сиденью, в глазах резь, в запрокинутой голове муть, во рту последняя мятная пластинка, но все равно не ментолово, а как-то помойно. Сесть он нормально не может, встать, когда посадку наконец объявляют, тоже, и даже здесь ему помогает Алтын. 

— Ты ненормальный? — напряженно спрашивает он, будто, ну, так, на всякий случай — не стоит ли ломом запастись, к примеру, и только потом отпускает руку.

Не то, чтобы Жан задумывается, но вопрос, надо признать, резонный: он категорически просрал свои единственные выходные, чтобы слетать в клуб, которых в Монреале пруд пруди, да еще и получше найдешь, потискаться в кабинке туалета с первым встречным и проблевать насквозь обувь лучшего друга своей на «Л». Джей-Джей на секунду опасливо опускает взгляд на чужие шлепанцы, невесть, где раздобытые, и даже мстительно успокаивается. Еще раз довольно дергает внутри, когда понимает, что с легкостью может просмотреть всю макушку Отабека, а свою оставить загадкой.

— Спасибо за помощь, дружище, — бегло благодарит Жан вместо ответа и тут же дебильно скалится. — Из тебя вышла отличная нянька.

Отабек показывает ему средний палец и желает удачно долететь. В самолете Жан кидает ему предложение дружбы, получая в ответ согласие и просьбу только в гости больше не прилетать. Джей-Джей улыбается от души: нормальный мужик Отабек, просто все-таки немного говнюк.

В середине лета отдыха никакого. Тренировки жестче, и то, что день стал длиннее, а ночь короче, значит лишь увеличение количества часов в стенах катка и уменьшение сна. Жан на перерыве выхлебывает безвкусную воду в два глотка и греет в пальцах смартфон: Виктор Никифоров утром открыл личку для всех желающих, и Джей-Джей размышляет, как бы так аккуратно разведать обстановку и не спалиться.

«Здорово, что делаешь? — пишет он охренеть-какой-неожиданный-вопрос и через пару часов молчания добавляет, — а я тут в вашего Плисецкого влюбился».

Джей-Джей медленно смыкает веки и сжимает телефон. Ну… не спалился — прямо и честно все выложил, как настоящий мужчина, который ничего не боится, уверен в себе и вообще… Господи, вот же осел. Он вздрагивает, когда смарт в руке звонко тренькает.

«А, так вот как ты это называешь», — хмыкает Виктор. 

Джей-Джей уверен, что хмыкает — прямо видит его усмешку, через целый океан. 

«Говорю, с ума по нему схожу!» — решает пояснить Жан и для верности добавляет с десяток сердечек.

« **Это давно заметно** »

Джей-Джей впервые задумывается, действительно ли это она, ну, та самая. Ему отлично спится и естся, он вполне находит силы на горизонтальное и вертикальное общение с девушками, лед пока не потерял для него смысл, и затворником он не стал — по всей известной лирике, выходит, что нет. Только почему-то, выпотрошив нутро эмоциями, такими яркими и настоящими, он подолгу сидит с застывшей, не до конца сошедшей улыбкой, чувствует себя насквозь искусственным и не знает, куда в следующую секунду поползут уголки рта — вниз или все-таки обратно вверх. Об этом тоже где-то было — все не так и все не то. Ну, почти: не совсем все и не так уж не так, но… Джей-Джей думает, что устал оглядываться на чужую лирику, и, все взвесив, решает, что да, это та. Самая, что ни на есть, с которой сквозное навылет в груди. Он вертит телефон в руках, хмурится, потирая подбородок кончиком пальца, думает, как бы так написать, чтобы было понятно — у него всерьез.

« _Ты когда-нибудь умирал из-за того, что тебе даже взгляда не достается?_ »

Виктор не отвечает. Снова целых два часа молчит — специально, что ли засекает? Жан за это время успевает добраться до дома, принять душ, не обнаружить мази в аптечке и решить, что жизнь — беспросветное дерьмо, хотя все у него в избытке. А потом от Виктора приходит «брось свои королевские замашки». И контакт опять замолкает. Джей-Джей больше не пытается сунуться, а когда все же думает об этом, опасливо отдергивает пальцы и мотает головой. Он уже решает, что все, ничем и не закончилось, ничего не узнал, как от Никифорова приходит фото. Смазанное, с заваленным горизонтом фото Юрочки Плисецкого в черной футболке с оголившимся животом. Джей-Джей уверен, что люди не умеют так гнуться. Но Плисецкий фея, вообще-то. К концу дня Виктор присылает еще с десяток таких сообщений — все с тегом _#горжусьнимагу_.

« **Ну как?** »

« _Стер ладони_ »

« **Скажи честно, ты невротик какой-то?** »

Джей-Джей задумчиво чешет затылок — может, и правда? 

« _В смысле?_ »

« **Я тебе его фото не для мозолей шлю, а для духовного, между прочим, роста** »

« _Моя душа неотделима от тела!_ »

« **Ты безнадежен. Пиши ему, а не мне, у меня нет времени** »

« _Он меня в чс выкинул_ »

« **Уже давно нет** »

Джей-Джей кидается проверять и победно валится с кровати: путь, оказывается, свободен. Ну, не то, чтобы путь — так, крохотная лазейка, возможность примелькаться опять. И опять получить. Джей-Джей забирается обратно на кровать, растирает лоб, думая, что бы такого прислать — так и засыпает, с ладонью на лице. Ночью снятся черно-белые кошмары о некромантах и отрезанных конечностях, утром ломит скулы и сводит затекшее плечо. Работать на катке днем не получается. Все-таки написанный в перерыв привет ничего хорошего не приносит, разве что не остается без внимания. Зато через это внимание Джей-Джей получает посыл к медведям в лес — о, это что-то новенькое — и выясняет, что он _гондон штопаный_ — блядь, ну, Юра! В черный список Жан не улетает.

Остаток лета плавно перерастает в осень, световой день становится все меньше, а тренировки — нет. Уже самый кончик октября, тридцать первое. Джей-Джей глядит на серую полуденную хмарь за окном, стайки людей с пакетами леденцов или костюмами в чехлах и пишет Отабеку: поздравляет с днем рождения, спрашивает, как тот будет праздновать, шлет в подарок набор стикеров — не сетевой, из выставленных в «магазине», а сделанный на заказ, с глазастыми мультяшными байками и диско-шаром. 

« **Заезжай как-нибудь** »

Жан вспоминает разбитую о помост текилу, чужие выпачканные кеды, свой сон под пристальным конвоем Отабека и хмыкает.

« _Ага, щас_ »

Отабек присылает ржущий лиловый байк и скупо жалуется, что праздновать будет совсем один.

« _Погоди, Юрия не будет?_ »

« **У него травма** »

« _А то я не знал!_ »

« **Он дома. Не приедет** »

« **По видео, наверное, тоже не будет. Он немного дуется, что ты у меня в друзьях** »

« **Недавно вот опять об этом вспомнил** »

« _Но хоть поздравил?_ »

« **Конечно** »

Отабек сама невозмутимость. Хотя откуда ему знать, что там на самом деле в душе казахской творится. Вон, сетует на одиночество — грустно человеку, наверное, иначе и разговора об этом не было бы. Джей-Джей быстро чиркает в заметках напоминание прислать Отабеку что-нибудь существенное, по почте, — великодушно-королевский порыв, ну, так, то ли от доброты душевной, то ли от сентиментальности — желает не прокиснуть и задорно прощается. А потом снова пишет Юре.

« _Давай я приеду в Питер?_ »

На стене громко тикают дизайнерские часы. Жан смотрит на дымчатое стекло, прикрывшее циферблат, и охреневает сам, подвисает даже. Юра, видимо, от охреневания не виснет никогда. Ну или стандартные ответы для его венценосной персоны лежат шаблонами в отдельной папочке «Леруа». Или «еблан».

« **Нахуя?** »

« _К тебе_ »

« **С какого хера бы?!** »

Небо из пасмурно серого становится темным грязно-розовым: снег давно собирается, только все никак не соберется. Часы в наступившей темноте трещат оглушающе.

« _Не хочу, чтобы ты был там один_ »

Юра с порядочной заминкой шлет фото недовольного кота.

« _Он тебе руку расцарапал_ »

« _Ты обработал?_ »

Юра фотографирует измазанный в зеленом средний палец, и на этот раз заминка непорядочная. Жан прыскает со смеху и присылает «класс». И ему почти не больно, что в Питере его по-прежнему никто не ждет. Он лениво включает телек, тот со стены передает рекламку, где счастливый розовощекий консультант с признаками прокрашенной седины обещает подобрать для каждого машину его мечты так уверенно, будто знает на самом деле, о чем люди мечтают. Джей-Джей мазохист, наверное, потому что мечтает чтобы у него губы от поцелуев были растрескавшиеся, и, наверное, с его на «Л» именно так и было бы. Так что прости, чел из телека, но машины, видимо, пока не будет. Увы.

На следующий вечер Джей-Джей все так же пишет приветы, а Юра все так же шлет фотки зеленого пальца, сонного кота и даже двух бутербродов в голубой тарелке в ответ на «палец какой-то тощий, ты хоть что-нибудь ешь?». К концу декабря Джей-Джей шлет фотки серебра, а Юра обзывает дебилом, говорит, что сальхов был перекручен, и присылает в обещанную награду свое фото без белья. Ну, он приписывает, что без белья — на фотографии он только задрал футболку до середины ребер, а камеру ниже пупка не опустил, зато у Джей-Джея все, что нужно, ниже пупка приподнялось. Юрию бесполезно напоминать, что спор был немного не о том и не все условия в случае проигрыша выполнены. Разозлится и вообще запрется там у себя и в себе, весь такой одинокий, но с котом. А они ведь только друг с другом все неожиданно наладили — да Юра даже на его шуточки перестал злиться, язвит в ответ, иногда действительно смешно. Джей-Джей думает, что повезло ему просто нечеловечески.

« _Повезло мне просто нечеловечески_ »

« **?** »

« _Я думал, ты никогда не станешь мне отвечать_ »

« _Пошлешь так, что кровоизлияние в мозг будет_ »

« **Для этого надо иметь мозг** »

« **Лучше с тобой пиздеть** »

« _О.о_ »

« **Ты не спрашиваешь, как я и что со мной** »

« **Все носятся вокруг** »

« **Остопиздело уже** »

А и правда. Жану не стыдно, он не собирался виснуть и нудеть «хорошо ли тебе, девица», он в принципе нацелен просто делать хорошо. Но, надо признать, год у Плисецкого был тяжелый, и ему наверняка совсем некогда даже думать о, скажем, какой-нибудь своей на «Л».

« _Как ты, Юрочка? Х)_ »

« **Пошел в жопу!** »

И выходит из сети. Джей-Джею с одной стороны обидно, что этот день Юрий предпочел провести с котом, а с другой приятно осознавать, что онлайн он был только из-за него. Сестра, с которой Жан уже давно привык делиться каждой мелочью, раздраженно стонет в трубку и спрашивает: «Господи, столько времени уже прошло, ты еще не устал от своей влюбленности?» Она-то уже кучу романов прокрутила за это время. Джей-Джей улыбается, всматриваясь в свои глаза в отражении: он не устал. Он почти счастлив. Он ворочается в постели не один час, отвлекаясь на тени, шум машин за окном — и снова хватается за телефон. Pirozhok опять онлайн, вот удача-то. 

« _Я проболтал бы с тобой всю ночь напролет, и весь день, и потом еще. Просто так_ »

« **Че?** »

« _Говорю, давай я тебе позвоню?_ »

« **Нет** »

« **Не звони** »

« **Я не возьму трубку** »

Трубку он берет через четыре гудка.

— Леруа, блядь, семь утра! Я доспать думал лечь!

— Привет, Юрочка, — выдыхает Жан по-русски и жмурится в ожидании отбоя. 

— Пиздец у тебя акцент, — фыркает Юра. И не сбрасывает.

Джей-Джей днем тоже невыспавшийся. Ни минуты не спал. Он запинается о свои же ноги, бредет на ощупь, почти не открывая глаз, и сонно-пьяно ухмыляется. Ему не то, чтобы весело или очень хорошо на душе — просто такое окрыляющее чувство, что ночь прошла не впустую.

Апрельский Монреаль должен, как обычно в это время, радовать приятно-мягким теплом, но резко сбивает с ног только что вернувшегося Жана внезапной снежной бурей. «Бывает», — раздраженно думает он, чертыхается, поднимаясь, и скрипит зубами, запахивая куртку на ходу. На стоянке, сидя в тепле машины, он набирает Юре, что долетел нормально. Они каким-то неведомым путем через тридевять земель на тридесятую встречались целых два месяца и четыре дня. Ну как, встречались. Болтали по телефону чуть ли не до посинения, хотя это в основном Жан болтал, потом хрипло обещал, что и как он с Юрой сделает и что заставит сделать, пока они оба толкались в свои кулаки, а потом Юра кончал, приходил в себя, буркал «идиот» и отключался. Великодушно не давал посинеть. Какой умница. С охуенными тормозами. Джей-Джей недовольно смотрел на замолчавшую трубку и хмурился — ему вообще-то идет синий, даже больше, чем красный, он, может, не против синим побыть.

«Ты дрочил когда-нибудь?» — пишет он, уже сидя в горячей ванне. 

« **Ты ебанулся?** »

« _Я имел в виду, на камеру_ »

« **Иди в жопу, Леруа!** »

« _Ну че так сразу?!_ »

« _Я очень хочу посмотреть_ »

« _Хотя бы посмотреть_ »

« _Ты охуенный_ »

« _И стонешь так_ »

« _Боже_ »

« _С ума меня сводишь_ »

Джей-Джей приоткрывает губы и выдыхает. Черт, и ведь ни разу так и не подумал записать их разговор. Сейчас сидел бы, слушал и наяривал в свое удовольствие. Может, и до смерти — что с того?

« _Детка?_ »

« **Сначала проверь, работает твоя камера или нет** »

Джей-Джей тут же нажимает на иконку видеозвонка. Юра сбрасывает.

« **У меня уже час ночи** »

« _И? Ты там коту боишься помешать?_ »

« _Я уверен, он уже многое видел из наших разговоров_ »

Юра не отвечает.

Он прилетает в Монреаль спустя пять дней. Без предупреждения, вот так просто сообщение вечером: «Джей-Джей, я у аэропорта и хз вообще куда ехать», — хотя сам когда-то не пустил к себе в Питер. Просто «у меня так-то каникулы внеплановые, и вообще имею право — вот почему». Джей-Джей думает, что с ума сошел, наверное, потому что на улице снова пурга и холод, и вдруг это все морок, потому что в такую погоду не летают, и машина мечты у него есть уже с Рождества, и он хватает ключи, а потом едет по заснеженной дороге, как улитка, чтобы не занесло. Чтобы дожить и ни во что не влипнуть. В бардачке тухнет первомайский билет на самолет. Сюрприз, черт.

Юру он находит сразу. Тот не ждет внутри, а стоит у парковки в кирпично-желтой коламбии нараспашку, черных кедах и без шапки. Капюшон слетает с головы, в какую сторону ни повернись. Волосы собраны в короткий низкий хвост, но две пряди по бокам все равно неряшливо выбиваются и еще две, как минимум, готовы последовать за ними. Куртку он застегнуть не может, капюшон держать неудобно — потому что одной рукой не получается: во второй зажата переноска с одеялом в своих недрах. Джей-Джей уверен, что в недрах самого одеяла тоже не пусто. Юра беспокойно вглядывается чуть вбок от него, силясь рассмотреть сквозь разошедшийся снег, и Жан думает, что сейчас поцелует его. Шаг. Немного ускорится, быть может, налетит чуток. Еще шаг. Притянет и поцелует, да, обнимет крепко-больно. За пару шагов до него Юрий сам бросается к нему с круглыми глазами. Джей-Джей протягивает руки — ну, наконец-то, радость моя, иди ко мне.

— Я его с собой больше не потащу, там пиздец, и он под креслом был всю дорогу! — гаркает Плисецкий, вцепившись свободной рукой в чужую куртку. — А тут вообще холодища! Я ж гуглил, тут тепло должно быть!

Жан чертыхается в полголоса. Он сжимает сведенную холодом ладонь в своих, греет дыханием, молча застегивает желтую куртку и накидывает ее капюшон на голову, затягивает завязки получше. Он не говорит, нахрен вообще вез животину, стресс устраивал — только спрашивает, что котяра ест и надо ли ехать за этим в магазин прямо сейчас. Юра его за это даже целует, а Джей-Джей думает: «Ну что за жесть? Первый раз вживую — и все из-за кота». 

— Привет, — тихо произносит Юра ему в подбородок. 

А может, и не из-за него. Джей-Джей вглядывается в раскрасневшееся от колючего ветра лицо, смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы, на ссутуленные плечи. Наверное, Юрий тоже боится и не понимает, как теперь и что. Жан подхватывает чемодан, кота отобрать благоразумно не пытается. 

«Ко мне приехал Юрий!» — наскоряк строчит он сестре, пока Плисецкий фиксирует переноску на заднем сидении, ставит телефон на вибро и заводит машину. Юра по пути жалуется — и что, блядь, пиздец забегался эти дни, и что кот всю дорогу на виду у этих ослов, и всем-то он «ой, какая котя», и погладить дай, и кис-кис-кис, и хули все такие агрессоры. Джей-Джей скрипит зубами и очень надеется, что дай погладиться, котя — это они не Плисецкому. Уставший Юра выдыхается быстро и даже не просит понимания, ну, которое обычно поддакивание. Он с поддакивания вообще бесится. Чует его, котик.

В супермаркет они все-таки заезжают. Коту еда не нужна, а у Жана дома ничего, кроме засохшего куска пиццы в холодильнике и недопитого пакета сока на подоконнике. Он обычно такой ерундой не мается, в смысле, не ест фаст-фуд, и вообще к жизни своей внимателен. Просто он прилетел недавно, и первые дни ему лень — готовить, прибираться, входить в колею. Благо, привычки устраивать дома срач за ним не водится. Пока пробивают бутылку мескаля, острую фасоль и гору ерунды, опрокинутую на ленту из корзины Юры, Джей-Джей тянется за жвачкой и уговаривает себя даже думать забыть о презервативах. Лежащих сверху. В кричаще красной упаковке. Самых заметных из всей стойки. Не брать, Джей-Джей, ручки фу. Изящная ручка Юрочки снимает одну пачку, кладет на ленту и прячется обратно в желтый карман. «Вот так», — думает Жан, сжав зубы, и больше не поднимает от ленты взгляд. Юра на него не смотрит, зато брезгливо косится на гусеницу на дне бутылки.

В машине Джей-Джей запихивает в рот сразу три мятные пластинки, с усилием разжевывает сладко-ментоловый ком, чудом не размыкая губ. 

— Ты чавкаешь, — бросает Юра.

— Ижвыни, — отвечает Жан, едва шевеля языком, и сгибается в три погибели, подавившись приторной слюной.

Плисецкий, наклонившись, целует его в шею.

— Ну че, вези, щас заценим твою берлогу. 

Нога дергано врезается в газ, руки на руле деревянные. Джей-Джей действительно не понимает, как теперь и что, а у Юры, такого отчего-то смелого, кажется, не на телефоне с текстами, а в голове с действиями папочка «еблан». Или «Леруа». Или, может даже, просто «Л». Хорошо бы. В смысле, если он у Юры на «Л» — хорошо. 

Переступив порог, Жан первым делом вихрем проносится по комнатам и включает везде свет, вот, мол, смотри. Юрий не смотрит — он аккуратно вытаскивает из переноски одеяло, а из него — кота. Кот, настороженно поведя ухом, деловито осматривается и уходит осваивать новые владения. Джей-Джей только тогда думает, что в отдел товаров для животных все-таки надо было зайти.

— У меня наполнителя нет, — говорит он, проследив взглядом за покачивающимся пушистым хвостом, скрывшимся за углом. — Да и лотка тоже.

— Он ходит в унитаз, — отвечает насюсюкавшийся с котом Юра. — Только крышку держи открытой. И смывать за ним надо.

— Ясно.

Джей-Джей, помявшись, кивает в сторону вешалки. Плисецкий скидывает куртку, наступает на пятки кед, разуваясь. Мокрые носки он, чертыхаясь, стягивает и заталкивает в обувь, проходит к дивану, на ходу бубня о том, что погодка в городе ну точь в точь перепадочно-питерская, и под протяжное «блядь» закукливается в стащенный плед в тигровую полоску. Жан молчит о том, что плед этот купил, в общем-то, в честь Юры. Он уходит в кухню, находит в шкафчике две разные стопки и бегло проверяет каждую на свет. 

— Я гусеницу жрать не буду, — раздается над ухом.

Подкравшийся Плисецкий хмуро разглядывает бутылку. Джей-Джей спрашивает: 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что надо?

— Фу, блядь! 

Жан смеется. Бутылку и стопки он относит на журнальный столик, увесистый пластиковый пакет неожиданно плюхается на него следом. Жан не уверен, что матовая столешница не пошла под пакетом трещинами, но Юре, достающему на свет божий содержимое, ничего не говорит, а просто разливает мескаль. Плисецкий кладет рядом со стопками шоколадку, чуть прислоняет к бутылке, чтобы прикрыть насекомое.

— Зачем это? — Жан трогает плитку кончиком пальца.

— Закуска.

— Мескаль этим не закусывают.

— А чем? 

Джей-Джей кивает на острую фасоль и пожимает плечами, мол, ну, вот чем-то таким, например. Юра хмурится и оглядывает его с ног до головы. Жан этот взгляд хорошо знает. Так на него смотрела сестра, когда он после ее часового подбирания одежды с сомнением спросил: «Ты что, серьезно пойдешь в этом?» Так на него смотрела Изабелла, когда он честно признался, что ее суперсложный пирог суховат, и мама, когда спалила в отражении, что он закрывает нос рукавом футболки, стоя рядом с ней, в облаке ее новых духов. Джей-Джей, что поделать, сухарь, но память-то работает отлично, и он готовится тараторить, что ничего, вдруг, понравится, что он всегда любил шоколад, что этот шоколад точно самый вкусный и Юра, покорми меня, пожалуйста, но Юра уже сжимает в кулаке хрустящую обертку, откусывает сразу треть плитки и уходит с ней в кухню. Раздается гулкий звук удара о металл. Возвращается он уже без шоколада. Джей-Джей досадливо крякает и поджимает губы. Он не знает даже, накосячил или нет, но Юра невозмутим, молниями из глаз не сыплет и не обзывается. Фыркнул разок, ну, нормально все, наверное. Джей-Джей растирает зудящие ладони и косится на кота — мохнатый паршивец смотрит победно, мол, м-да, мне так напрягаться не приходится. Жан включает телевизор и делает шаг к нему.

— Ну, привет, _па’дула маахна’тая_.

И получает углом подушки по уху. 

— Совсем охуел? — ворчит Юра, забирая кота из-под носа и устраивая на своих коленях. — Че обзываешься?

Жан растерянно трет горячее ухо. Ошибся, что ли?

— Я думал, это кличка, — он судорожно вспоминает, как Юра называл животное на похоронах. — Тогда… _вари’шка облезлая_?

Плисецкий искренне ржет, даже кота с коленей сгоняет ненароком. Джей-Джей выдыхает украдкой и белозубо скалится — да, я специально, я развеселил, я молодец. Он мысленно ставит пометку узнать кличку распушистого конкурента, твердой рукой берет одну стопку и протягивает Юре. 

— Снимай штаны, — коротко предлагает он. 

Рука Плисецкого замирает на полпути. «Сука, — думает Джей-Джей. — Господи, ну за что?!» 

— Ну, они же наверняка мокрые насквозь! — Юра сводит брови, у Жана в очередной истерике заходится сердце. — От снега... Нет?

— Останусь в них, — отрезает Плисецкий и резко опрокидывает в себя стопку, потом наливает еще дважды и выпивает так же быстро.

Жан за это время успевает только удивленно застыть с приподнятыми бровями и маленьким глотком во рту.

— Юрий, — начинает он, откашлявшись. — Этот пьют, как ликер.

— В смысле?

— _В коромысле_!

Жан радостно высовывает язык, довольный, что смог пощеголять, а потом показательно делает мелкий глоток. Юра насмешливо фыркает.

— Если уж решил меня споить, мог бы выбрать чего покрепче, чем эта херня с гусеницей, — он откидывается на спинку дивана и растирает уголок рта. — Меня и водка не берет.

— А ты ее пил?

— Да, — с заминкой отвечает Юра. 

— Когда?

— Ну, с Милой как-то, — Плисецкий находит что-то жутко интересное в своих ногтях. — Когда она на какое-то свидание мечты опоздала. За компанию пил. А то, Юрка, говорит, я неудачница, так еще и алкоголичкой, что ли, буду?

Джей-Джей мысленно считает все награды Милы за первенство — сбивается. Начинает снова — и опять. Всем бы таких неудач, хотя вот сам, например, — все было, а Юры не было, и выходит так, что не было ничего, и сразу жизнь — дерьмо, так что Миле, наверное, виднее. Ну, или она плакса. Или они оба. Жан садится рядом с Юрой, который наконец-то есть, и криво улыбается, отпивает еще, делая вид, что «Два с половиной»* на экране его очень интересуют. 

— Я не стал бы тебя спаивать.

«Вот так сразу, с первой же попойки — точно нет».

— А если я сам напрошусь?

Юру ситком ни капли не интересует, и никакого вида он не делает. Все так же раскинувшись, глядит на Жана, чуть подняв подбородок, и лениво трет одну мокрую штанину о другую. Джей-Джей смотрит внимательно и серьезно.

— Все равно не стану, — он доливает себе почти до края и тоже выпивает залпом, выпивка немного отдает медом. — Чтобы ты потом сваливал на алкоголь?

— Я сваливал бы на тебя, — заявляет Плисецкий. 

У Джей-Джея слипаются глаза. Он хотел отоспаться сегодня, но, конечно, кем надо быть, если ты собираешься спать, когда к тебе приезжает тот самый на «Л», и игнорировать, если он чуть ли не сам усаживается к тебе на колени? Джей-Джей трет веки. Джей-Джеем надо быть, разумеется. Трясущимся от неуверенности треплом надо быть. Он смыкает пальцы в замок, утыкается в них подбородком и смотрит на юрины мокрые джинсы. Шутит, должно быть. Ну не мог же он приехать для… Он что, правда для этого приехал? Специально? Серьезно?

— Джей-Джей, я такой пьяный, что пиздец просто, — Плисецкий даже не старается сделать голос менее ровным и более поддатым. — Так и будешь тупить?

Серьезно. Он специально ради этого. Ладно, Джей-Джей это ценит, а как же. И трет веки еще раз, растирает уши, дышит в ладони. Сквозь бубнеж телека пробивается глухое жужжание, едва-едва. Жан достает мобильный и сбрасывает звонок от сестры. 

— Она тебя потом с потрохами сожрет, — подмечает Юра.

Джей-Джей пожимает плечами, прекрасно зная, что это правда. Мэдди после житья не даст, будут визги, упреки, Жан-Жак, скотина, раздразнил сообщением, и молчок, порядочные братья так не поступают, чего молчишь, Жан-Жак. Джей-Джей, поправит он и снова сбросит. И опять нагрянет апокалипсис, вторая волна, наверное, будут мобилизованы родители, брат и даже бывшая невеста. Джей-Джей все это прекрасно знает. Что-то опасно крупное должно случиться, чтобы он это допустил. Он тянется к Юре одной ладонью — влип он в эту «Л» катастрофически, апокалипсисно, действительно по-крупному.

У Юры кожа мягкая. Он ее касался, господи, столько раз, и хватал за запястья на соревнованиях, и получал по рукам — конечно, все было не так. Не губами, под самой мочкой, под челюстью, под нижней губой, влажно и звонко; не носом, по щеке, по скуле, по шее, спешно-осторожно. Так ему трогать не позволяли — это тебе не жесткой ладонью по морде получить в ответ на щипок за жопку. Юра выворачивается и кусает его за подбородок, Джей-Джей выворачивается тоже и целует с напором. Юра впускает его язык, лижет своим, давит губами, сбиваясь все время. «Не умеет?» — думает Жан.

— Не торопись, — просит он, оглаживая лицо пальцами. — Не открывай рот так широко. И губы помягче…

Плисецкий вспыхивает, сразу всклокоченный и злой, намеренный слать далеко и на больно, как минимум, на каторгу и раскаленную кочергу, но дерет нижнюю губу зубами и снова тянется целоваться. Джей-Джей опять лезет в его рот языком, руками — под кофту, коленом — между разведенных ног. Юра падает на спину и тянет за собой, оплетает его всего, впивается пятками в ягодицы, шоркает по ним, с рваным выдохом подставляясь под губы и язык. Джей-Джей ерзает сверху: мокрые джинсы холодят бока сквозь футболку, а Юра наоборот очень горячий. Жан тянет его свитер за низ, за рукава, отшвыривает куда-то в стену и снова ложится сверху.

— Джей-Джей?

— М? — Джей-Джей слишком занят вылизыванием ключиц и расписыванием узоров ладонями.

— Эта гусеница живая.

— Да? 

— Угу.

— Чего ты беспокоишься? Она все равно чистая.

— Она смотрит.

Жан опирается на вытянутые руки и заглядывает Юре в лицо. Думает еще, может свет выключить, а то если он выглядит так же, то… Не положено ему, в общем, потому что он тут альфа-самец, мужчина, уверенный в себе, знающий, чего хочет от жизни, ну, и так далее.

— Твой кот тоже смотрит.

Джей-Джей даже не собирается проверять, прав ли — он просто прав, знает, точка. Юра встает, с неожиданной силой отпихнув его, выставляет кота в коридор и закрывает дверь, упрямо сложив руки на груди. Джей-Джей хмыкает, встает тоже и швыряет бутылку в окно. Благо, швыряться бутылками он умеет ну просто гениально.

— Еблан, — вздыхает Юра.

«Приплыли к началу», — думает Джей-Джей и украдкой глядит, не пришиб ли кого стеклом с такой высоты. Все живы, никто не матерится, не верещит, и кроме мескаля из-под стекол по асфальту ничего не расплывается. Все живы — Джей-Джей сейчас сдохнет к херам. Он цепляется пальцами за шлевки Юриных штанов, тянет на себя и подтягивается сам, втискивает пальцы в ребра, сползает ладонями на поясницу. Юра неловко запрыгивает с ногами ему на пояс, и Жан всерьез хочет сделать шаг, опускаясь, и разложить Плисецкого тут же, на полу. Спохватывается — у Юры вроде первый раз, да же? — и открывает дверь, ногой отпихивает орущего кота, ступая в коридор. 

— Куда?.. — глотая звуки, выдыхает Юра, глаза у него идеально темные.

— В спальню, — коротко бросает Джей-Джей, задерживая дыхание — Юра, оказывается, не очень-то пушинка. — На кровать.

Юра носом ныряет ему под подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо, и звонко целует рядом с кадыком.

— Святоша ебаный, — шепчет раздраженно и пищит от неожиданности, когда Жан падает с ним на тонкое покрывало.

Джей-Джей от неожиданности вообще чуть не заорал — шел на ощупь, едва понимая, куда делать шаг, а потом деревянный каркас больно врезался под колени, и упал-то он с Юрой, потому что просто потерял равновесие. Чудом удержался на локтях, а то раздавил бы. Джей-Джей ложится сверху аккуратно, протискивает руки под спину Плисецкого, собрав покрывало мелкими морщинками, прижимает к себе плотнее. Юра хнычет ему в рот, порывисто втягивает его язык, царапает губы зубами. У Джей-Джея нижняя губа лопается в кровь, и он совершенно опьянен. «Я так и знал», — довольно думает он и улыбается в поцелуй, садится рывком, утягивая Юру к себе на колени. 

Шея у Плисецкого уже соленая, с чуть липковатой пленкой испарины. Он ерзает, закатывает глаза и жмурится, открыв рот, Джей-Джей притискивает за бедра сильнее, трется сам, тут же широко проводит по чужой коже языком, еще и еще раз, присасывается к ключице, оставляя рассвеченный красным след, а потом поднимает руку к чужому затылку и медленно выплетает из волос резинку. Светлые пряди распадаются по плечам, Жан тут же запускает в них лапу и сжимает у макушки. Юра низко стонет, слишком коротко, чтобы принять это за удовольствие, но слишком чисто, чтобы за него не принять. Джей-Джей не знает, что это на самом деле, может, всего понемногу. Джей-Джей правда не знает, что теперь и как — но ему нравится, его почти прибило счастьем, оставьте, пожалуйста, фею, только ее. Поняши с золотом могут свалить туда, где радуга.

В принципе, Юрины мокрые джинсы могут свалить туда же, только по-хорошему не хотят, прилипли. Жан выпрямляется, стоя на коленях, берется за пояс и дергает рывком. Джинсы поддаются, но поддаются плохо, Юра съезжает за ними и упирается пяткой Леруа в плечо. Джей-Джей хватается за нее и целует кожу под косточкой. Плисецкий чихает.

— Простыл?

— Нормально.

Жан проходится губами до колена, трется об него скулой, задевает языком сбоку, разминает пальцами кожу у щиколотки.

— Ты че задумал? 

Юра нервно хмурится, приподнявшись на локтях, и сжимает в кулаках покрывало.

— Зависит от того, когда ты обратно.

Жан проводит ладонью от его колена к паху, снова целует кожу, поддев языком. Юра выдыхает с заминкой и произносит заметно тише, чем обычно:

— Послезавтра. Утром.

Джей-Джей склоняется ниже, и тут до него доходит: около полутора суток. У них около полутора суток, а потом с лучами солнца его фея упорхнет в свою волшебную серо-бело-слякотную страну и, может быть, пустит к себе, если он попросится. Первого мая. О том, чтобы прилететь вот так же без всякого спроса и заявить, что все, здесь, встречай меня, хоть я и помню адрес, и речи быть не может. «Ох, блядь», — разнесчастно думает Джей-Джей и одной рукой тянет с Юры трусы, опускает взгляд вниз и смешливо фыркает. 

— Ты это… для меня все?

И снова фыркает, щурясь. Выбритый лобок не выглядит смешно, Джей-Джей вообще не знает, почему он смеется — наверное, он польщен. И очень горд. Ну, еще бы, такие старания. Юра вспыхивает, выдирает пятку из его пальцев, а второй толкает в грудь. Жан плюхается на спину, садится снова. Вид у Плисецкого воинственный.

— Юра…

Плисецкий бьет по руке.

— Лапы убрал!

— Черт, да я же не…

— Ты хотел посмотреть, — Юра недобро щурится, стягивает подушку под спину и ложится на нее. — Вот и смотри. 

— Юр…

— Нет.

«Не лезть», — думает Джей-Джей, когда Юра сплевывает на пальцы. Жан заводит ладонь к затылку, подцепляет футболку на лопатках и выдирает голову из горловины, чуть не запутавшись в ткани руками. «Не лезть», — напоминает он себе, пока узкая ладонь неторопливо оглаживает член. Из штанов он выпрыгивает, кажется, даже быстрее. «Ага, не лезть, как же!» — мысленно ревет он и быстро подается вперед. Юра снова его отпихивает.

— Сиди и смотри.

— Блядь, — Джей-Джей пригибается лбом к кровати и гулко стонет. — Пощади!

Плисецкий коротко смеется, но обрывает сам себя, ахнув, и приподнимает бедра. Джей-Джей истово благодарен всем богам за то, что успел это увидеть. И бедра эти, судорожно дернувшиеся вверх и вниз, но так и не расслабившиеся, и напрягающийся живот, бледный, гладкий, и нежно порозовевшие щеки. Юра растягивает уголки губ, сводит брови и откидывает голову назад, за край подушки, стон выходит гортанным. Он ведет второй ладонью по животу, выгибает плечо, тянется пальцами под мошонку и ниже. Жану кажется, что пульсация в висках его доконает через секунду-другую, или просто голова раскалится и лопнет. Он перехватывает тонкую кисть.

— Эй, нет уж, — сухой поцелуй в запястье. — Туда не соваться. Это мое.

Юра с шумом выдыхает и двигает ладонью быстрее.

— Джей-Джей.

— М?

— Дай попробовать… ну… это…

Все, лопнула. Может, и не голова вовсе, а что-то другое. Резинка у боксеров, хотя бы — не выдержала натяжения от стояка. Ну и на хер их. В смысле, наоборот, с хера. Жан быстро стягивает трусы и бросает в стену. «Лишь бы в окно не улетели», — мимоходом думает он. Фирма’, все-таки, королевские понты. Открыто окно или нет, он не помнит. Нет, должно быть, на улице же холодно, а тут тепло. Тут жарко. Пиздец тут адовый, у Джей-Джея все тело горит. Он смыкает пальцы на члене в кольцо, неровно проводит несколько раз, шипя от удовольствия, и садится над Юриными плечами. Плисецкий таращится в ответ то на него, то на покачивающуюся головку и даже рукой двигать прекращает. 

— А ты не охуел? — зло спрашивает он.

— Давай, принцесса, не ломайся, — Жан подмигивает и облизывает пересохшие губы. — Сам же просил попробовать. 

Плисецкий на секунду закатывает глаза и показывает зубы в раздраженном оскале. «За-е-бал», — читает Жан по губам. Да нет еще, Юра, ну? Джей-Джей заталкивает палец ему в рот и жмет на середину языка, Юра «ну» почти сразу. Ведет кончиками пальцев по члену вверх-вниз, на пробу обхватывает всей ладонью и тут же отпускает, приподнимает голову навстречу. Джей-Джей раздвигает колени еще немного, чуть наклоняется вперед, чтобы опуститься ниже и Юрию не приходилось так напрягаться. Плисецкий вытягивает шею и прикасается к головке кончиком языка, осторожно смыкает губы кольцом и отпускает, снова подтягивает подбородок и обхватывает губами смелее и ближе к паху, чуть задевает зубами. Джей-Джей наклоняется еще и опирается руками о кровать над головой Юры. Из-под кромки волос чертят дорожки несколько прохладных капель.

— Ох, детка…

Жан, качнув бедрами, заводит член немного глубже — и тут же назад. Юра явного протеста не выказывает, только упирается свободной рукой ему в бедро, поэтому Жан повторяет еще раз, а потом опять, и снова, начинает двигаться мелко и часто. Юра старается двигаться навстречу, даже себя трогать забывает, но вдруг дергает головой и выпускает член изо рта, сглатывает громко. Головка утыкается ему в щеку, размазывает по коже слюну и смазку. 

— У меня челюсть устала.

— Ну, — Джей-Джей глотает воздух и смаргивает цветные волны перед глазами, — у меня еще рабочая.

К демонстрации умений своей челюсти Жану удается приступить не сразу: Юра брыкается, говорит, что это у них тут не обмен презентами, что можно бы уже и делом заняться, что ты, Леруа, совсем охерел, я к тебе через хуеву тучу километров сорвался, еле билет достал ближайший, а ты, блядина, морозишься. И ничего я не морожусь, я, может, обсмаковать хочу как следует, отвечает Жан. На слове «обсмаковать» Юра затыкается, отводит взгляд и нехотя разводит колени. Джей-Джей руками разводит их еще шире и вылизывает кожу на животе, тазовых косточках, берет в рот. Тихий скулеж складывается в слова, которые Джей-Джей еще не успел выучить, но это он мигом, это он обязательно, потом. Будь у него вагон выдержки, он Юрочку всего облизал бы — облизал, растер, обмял. Выдержки нет, и потому он даже не просит Плисецкого перевернуться — сам поддевает его ладонями под бедра, дергает вверх и вбок, ставит спиной к себе. Юра охает, но так и остается на коленях и подгребает подушку под грудь. И сжимается весь. Джей-Джей целует ямочки на пояснице, напряженные ягодицы, сминает их ладонями. Отшлепать? Что вы, что вы, товарищ Леруа, нет! Может, разок, потом. Завтра, может. Ну, и перед отъездом. И все. Не для варварства эти ягодицы расцвели. Джей-Джей спускается поцелуями между.

— Леруа.

Жан предупреждение игнорирует. Ведет кончиком языка по анусу, вокруг, едва-едва, дышит на кожу горячо. Плисецкий дергается.

— Не лезь, блядь, туда языком! — шипит он и выгибает спину кверху, стараясь отползти дальше.

Джей-Джей ловит его под животом.

— А кто мне помешает?

— Так, все! 

Юра выворачивается, плюхается на бок, упираясь стопой Жану в бедро. Тот с силой отпихивает ногу и опрокидывает на спину, хватает под коленями, разводит в стороны — а потом сгибает Юру сильнее, почти прижимает колени к покрывалу по бокам и опять ныряет лицом в пах. Заново вылизывает мошонку, мажет слюной по члену, опять по мошонке и пока самым кончиком языка проникает внутрь, в поджавшийся анус. Ноги, конечно, обездвижены, а руки-то у Юры свободны, и он, натужно охая и рыча, тянет одну к голове Жана, только оттолкнуть не пытается. Просто зажимает прядь волос в кулаке, и пальцы дрожат, будто хочет стянуть сильнее, но держится пока. Он весь трясется, ерзает по кровати и сводит плечи, дышит тяжело, очень мелко и совсем не ванильно. Джей-Джей толкается языком уже на полную, до белых следов впиваясь пальцами в молочную кожу, и очень хочет вцепиться зубами, хоть на чуть-чуть — это, наверное, совсем ему крышу снесет. Ну, если он живую теплую плоть зажмет зубами, вроде как присвоит насовсем. Ох, Юрочка, кого ты из меня делаешь? Надеюсь, тебе нравится.

Джей-Джей отстраняется резко, оглядывает мокрую дырку и все-таки шлепает по заднице. Юра слабым голосом тут же грозится руку ему оторвать, раз она лишняя, но вяло, будто больше для порядка. Жан усмехается и тянется в тумбочку за флаконом, выдавливает на ладонь, мнет тягучий комок, нагревая. Юра с трудом фокусирует взгляд на его руке и хмурится.

— У тебя, что, смазка все это время была?

— Ну да.

— Блядь, я тебя ненавижу, — шипит Юра и растирает лицо ладонями. — А языком тогда нахуя лез?

Джей-Джей победно ухмыляется.

— Попробовать.

И вставляет палец сразу на две фаланги.

— Ай, сука! 

— Чуток потерпи. Так надо. 

Джей-Джей прижимается горячей щекой к бедру Юры, прикрывает глаза. «Я больше не выдержу», — думает он и добавляет еще один палец. Он продавливает упругие стенки, трет внутри, потом выдавливает на ладонь еще смазки и возвращается уже тремя пальцами. Юра шипит и болезненно растягивает губы, но остановиться не просит — наоборот, все чаще закатывает глаза и выгибается навстречу. Ну, давай, Леруа, пора. Ну, давай, ну? Леруа, ты, еблан, вставь уже! Последнее Юра произносит зло, чуть не плача, и с хныканьем подается за пальцами, когда Жан их вынимает.

— Выбирай, как тебе лучше, — Джей-Джей целует его под ребрами и нависает сверху, — так или сзади.

— А я ебу? — возмущается Плисецкий.

— Сзади будет легче, — объясняет Жан и не добавляет «наверное», зато, тронув языком уголок рта, лукаво ухмыляется. — А так ты сможешь на меня смотреть.

— Сзади, — буркает Юра. — Чего я спереди не насмотрелся?

Жан снова вылизывает ему рот. Плисецкий отвечает, но не успевает, кажется, и здорово от этого психует.

— Нет, мы останемся так. Я не насмотрелся.

— Ну и нахера спрашивать было? — выдыхает Юра и прижимает колени к его бокам, раскидывая руки. — Мудила.

Джей-Джей рисует на его ладонях невидимые узоры, целует в каждую, Юра фыркает смешливо и вжимает ногти в кожу, чтобы стереть щекотку. 

— Будет больно, — доверительно сообщает Жан и теперь уже добавляет, — наверное.

— Сомневаюсь, что больнее, чем от кота на роже царапины получить, — фыркает Юра и чуть двигает ногами, подгоняя.

Джей-Джей послушно спешит. Тыкается головкой почти на ощупь, давит сильнее. Юра мужественно не орет, смыкает губы изо всех сил и отвали, Леруа, дышу я, дышу. Джей-Джей пробует подвигаться, даже не войдя на полную, и вылизывает Юре ухо, проталкивается сильнее, набирая темп.

— А, блядь! Нихера, как больно! — взвивается Юра, не выдержав, цепляется за его плечи и дышит-скулит загнанно.

— Мне перестать? — интересуется Жан и ускоряется еще немного.

Да хер он сумеет, ага.

— Ты че, дебил, блядь, нет, конечно, господи, — тараторит Плисецкий полушепотом и с рваным выдохом утыкается лбом ему в ключицу.

Через минут пять Джей-Джей решает для себя, что все идет довольно неплохо. Нет, так-то все охуенно идет, дайте сил продержаться и помучить Юру подольше. Неплохо то, что Юра оттолкнуть не пытается, на хутора не шлет и исправно прижимается — вот прям весь. У Джей-Джея сердце заходится, снова хочется целовать узкие ладони и кутать в тигровый плед, в честь «Л» купленный и, чего греха таить, вовсю эксплуатируемый, когда холодно. Жан приподнимается на локтях и заглядывает в лицо: может, Юра сам хочет в пледик и на ручки? Тогда, все, финиш, только застрелиться останется. Потому что Жан хочет в пледике и на ручках. И на столе еще, на диване том, у стены под часами, на подоконнике, только сок надо убрать, а то еще плюхнут на пол. Больше он хочет, но не все и сразу, конечно, хоть у них и осталось-то до самолета около полутора суток.

Джей-Джей садится на пятки и за бедра подтягивает Юру к себе, входит до основания. Юра трется лопатками о кровать, морщится и часто дышит ртом, упирается ладонями ему в колени. Жан хватает за запястья и тянет их на себя, заставляет держать руки прямыми. Вырваться у Плисецкого не получается, да он и не старается на самом деле, иначе орал бы и снова к медведям в лес слал — он только всхлипывает и хнычет, скребет короткими ногтями по чужому животу. Джей-Джею не щекотно, ему охрененно. Юра не отнимает ладони, когда Жан его отпускает и ложится большим пальцем на кадык, ведет под него, все ниже и ниже, мощно толкается бедрами вперед. Живот под ладонью напрягается сильнее, Юрин член тоже немного напряжен, и горячий, и скользкий самую малость от выступившей смазки.

В следующие пятнадцать минут — позорище, да у него дрочить дольше выходило — Жан едва не задыхается, не падает в обморок и не глохнет. Юрочка громкий, оказывается, царапучий и жадный. До того, что отметин у Жана на теле на порядок больше, но не говорить же, чтобы перестал и держал себя в руках — не держи, Плисецкий, громче, если хочешь, и больнее, если надо. Его член, буквально минуту назад еще твердый, теперь чуть обмякший и скользко-липкий, а Джей-Джей все не отпускает его, проходится по головке с нажимом, и тогда Юра вздрагивает, стонет чисто и снова царапается. «Блядь», — думает Жан, ускоряясь. «Блядь!» — думает, когда его скрючивает, и он прижимается ко лбу хнычущего Юры своим. «Блядь, как я выдержал-то?» — опустошенно размышляет он, глядя в потолок и моргая редко и лениво. Юра лежит рядом звездой — во всех смыслах — и держит руку на груди, какой-то слишком спокойный.

— Юра, — зовет Жан, встрепенувшись, — ты как?

— Охуенно, блядь, — ворчит Плисецкий хрипло. — Давай тебе ракетой зад потараним и то же самое спросим?

— Ты мне льстишь.

Жан улыбается: матерится — в своем уме, все в порядке. Он ложится на бок, тянет Юру к себе и обнимает, утыкаясь носом в висок.

— Очень плохо, да?

— Нормально, — Плисецкий дергает плечом, — просто, ну…

— Ну, — повторяет Жан и кивает согласно, а потом зевает во весь рот. — В следующий раз лучше будет. Давай спать, ладно?

— Иди на хуй, — беззлобно фыркает Юра и глазами водит по комнате так, будто в нервных узлах петарды взрываются — какое, нахер, спать, когда надо что-то двигать?

Он ерзает по кровати, цокая и морщась, а потом как-то беспомощно сводит плечи и округляет глаза.

— Джей-Джей, — он чуть поворачивает голову вбок. — Из меня течет.

— Что?

— Хули “что”?! — звереет Юра. — Про презики забыли!

Джей-Джей зависает немного и вяло смеется.

— Считай, что это протеиновый укол, — заявляет он с ослепительным оскалом. — Для профилактики простуды. 

— Уебок!

Юра выдирается из объятий и срывается в душ, матерится и ойкает по пути и там, заперевшись. Джей-Джей виновато караулит под дверью со стаканом яблочного сока. Того самого, с подоконника. Жужжание слышно через пол-квартиры. Жан выключает везде свет, проверяет телефон, пока ждет, и сообщение там не одно. Их целых два: «ты вообще собирался нам с отцом рассказать?» от мамы и «я все рассказала маме, тупица» от Мэдди — именно в таком порядке, с разницей в полчаса, как оказалось. Джей-Джей думает, вот и доверяй этой стервочке после такого, кладет телефон у чаши с ключами и мрачно выхлебывает половину стакана. Вышедший Юра допивает остальное и ставит стакан рядом с телефоном.

Перед сном, на просьбу поцеловать Юра снова посылает на хер и вырубается раньше. Джей-Джей еще находит силы фыркнуть, ответить «когда-нибудь обязательно», подумать, что надо бы Юрочку подколоть как-нибудь, зубной пастой измазать, что ли — и засыпает, сжав блаженно теплую узкую ладонь в своей. На душе фиалково, под веками густо и темно-тепло. Красиво ему, в общем, внутри. 

Ночью Джей-Джей просыпается от того, что ему жарко. Жар приятный, не надоедливый и не липкий, как летом, а родной, потому что от родной спины. Юра спит, подложив руку под голову, красиво изогнувшись боком. Джей-Джей, касаясь осторожно, ласково проводит по позвонкам, ведет по изгибу бедра. Юра во сне мычит и ерзает, ненароком подается назад и обратно, Жан нажимает пальцами чуть сильнее и убирает ладонь — кладет на пах и сжимает. «Чего встал? — Джей-Джей чуть мнет головку пальцами. — Спит он, не видишь?» Жан поклонником разговоров с отдельными своими частями никогда не был, но член надо как-то усовестить. Джей-Джей, конечно, и сам виноват отчасти, поэтому руку сейчас уберет, щас, минутку, еще чуть-чуть… А Юрочка такой красивый… Ох. 

Джей-Джей придвигается вплотную и осторожно трется членом о ягодицы. Стертую задницу — ракетой, да-да, Юрочка, я это запомню и напомню — он не собирается мучить, наверное, еще больнее будет — он же не садист и не дебил, хоть Юра и утверждает иногда обратное. Ему вполне хватит нежной кожи ножек. По-честному, ему и Юриной ладошки хватило бы, но он, скорее всего, не согласится, а то, что сам просил дать на язык, так это он под влиянием момента — не иначе. В общем, не уверен Жан, что сможет повторить успех, поэтому протискивается между бедер и замирает, сжав Юрины бока. 

— Господи, — Жан со свистом вдыхает воздух, осторожно двигаясь. — Юра… Юрочка, слышишь? Проснись.

Все-таки идеи «без сознанки равно на все согласен» он тоже не поклонник, хоть и начал без спроса. Не удержался. Плисецкий, ты себя вообще видел? Плисецкий, конечно, видел, в зеркале, не один раз — может, поэтому, проснувшись, он первым делом не возмущается, а честно пытается подстроиться в такт. Потом, правда, психует, и снова Джей-Джей — мудак, потому что болят шея и спина, и вообще мог бы и не будить, одной протеиновой инъекции за глаза хватило, спасибо, а потом опять пытается хоть что-то сделать. Юра — золотко, у него хватает ума как следует напрячь бедра — «умница, потерпи так минут десять». Конечно, Юру не хватает на десять, ему тяжело и он сонный, но он попеременно смыкает ноги «ножницами», твердо вжимается бедрами Джей-Джею в пах и облизывает его пальцы, поднеся ладонь ко рту. Жан потом этими же пальцами размазывает свою сперму по члену Юры, помогает ему кончить и уже сквозь блаженный сон слышит, как Плисецкий снова уходит в ванную, недовольно бурча.

Утром «варежка облезлая», умостившись мохнатой жопой у Леруа на ключице, закрывает подрагивающим во сне хвостом его щеку и иногда лезет им в рот. Жан хмурится, ему щекотно, противно и неудобно. Юра стоит в дверях, смотрит на него и прячет руки за спиной.

— Мне жарко с твоим котом, — бубнит Леруа, почти не двигая челюстью.

Юра сгоняет кота, чуть задев под бок коленом. Жан тут же садится.

— Глаза закрой.

Джей-Джей, только успев посетовать на свою нечистоплотность, трет переносицу и подозрительно замирает.

— Зачем?

— Живо, блядь!

Ох, да ладно. Жан аж весь в предвкушении. Он заводит ладони назад и опирается на вытянутые руки, смыкает веки и еле давит улыбку. 

— Все, можешь открывать.

Как так? Жан хмурится обиженно, думая, что его где-то накололи, и, открыв глаза, с удивлением провожает взглядом поднимающийся над кружкой пар. Юра провожает его тоже, проследив, куда Леруа смотрит.

— Че? Кофе в постель.

— Я рассчитывал на поцелуй в постель, — Джей-Джей через одеяло красноречиво сжимает ладонь на стояке, — не говоря уже о…

— Да пошел ты!.. — перебивает Юра, сведя брови.

— Спасибо, — тоже перебивает Джей-Джей и улыбается.

— Ну... я это… тошнил немного ночью… — буркает Плисецкий под нос.

Ну, вроде как оправдание. Для поцелуя — да. И напиздел, видимо, что водка его не берет: вчерашний мескаль был на два градуса пониже. Джей-Джей обеспокоенно хмурится, заглядывая в лицо, касается руки и целует запястье, подтягивает на себя. Юра, дрогнув, расплескивает кофе ему на плечо, а потом носится, матерится во весь голос на кое-чью криворукость и мозгожопость, аккуратно обрабатывает ожог, зло хмурясь. Жан, откричавшись, смаргивает слезы, шипит от боли и криво улыбается, глядя на светлую макушку, склонившуюся к плечу поближе. И блаженно думает, вот она, оказывается, какая. Которая взаимная... 

Любовь.

______

* — «Два с половиной человека», ситком


End file.
